supercell's adventure
by longhornfan22
Summary: what will happen when a human is sent to ponyville and realises he had a past and now a daughter? OC character


**have you ever wonderd where scootaloo's dad is well mystery solved**

scootaloo mystery

I felt my heart race as my pickup flipped several times coming to rest with it on the hood of the car upside down. My arm was in a weird way it was numb

I undid my seat belt and broke the truck window and got out of the metal death trap

This crazy storm I said looking at the supercell over me

5 bolts of lightning went off all around me I was gone, a black spot all that was left of me except my destroyed truck

I felt something wet and slimy lick my face like a dog would

"What's it" my vision returned slowly as I saw a small horse a female one with a grey coat and yellow hair. She stared at me for a minute well one eye did other was on something else

"uh mister you alright" she said kind of timidly I noticed I wasn't in my truck no more I was in a field surrounding me was a lot of apple trees

I got up swaying a little

"Uh ok looks like you're ok I'm, so… muffins" then she darted off towards a building

I started walking towards a yellow work horse

I cleared my throught wishing I hadn't done that, I spooked her, she bucked and the hooves were directly to my sternum I flew back into an apple tree, my back screamed in pain as I hit the bark with a thud then was hit with apples raining down on me

I got up slowly trying to regain my breath

She backed up nervously

"Hey don't leave" I said she stayed I picked up an apple and put it in my hand

"Come here girl" she inched forward then looked at me curiously

I took a bite out of it

"mmmmhm it's good, now you try"

She then made it all the way and then I layed back down I was dizzy I didn't know why,

I wiped the sweat but when I look at my arm glistening red

The horse looked at me and neighed

"So where am I girl" I said tying my shirt around my head and tearing a long strip and made a bandage out of it

She got up and started trotting looked at me and motioned her head out of the farm

I followed her the town was very busy that was until I showed up they saw me and went into the houses in fear

I was brought to sign overlooking the city as a directory

"Ponyville?"

I was then pushed forward "impatient little thing ain't ya?"

She snorted and continued to push me further to a tree

She then nocked

I heard a varicosity of neighs and shorts

She then pushed me into the tree I stood there looking utterly dumbfounded how it would turn into a library is beyond me

Then It got quite they stared at me

One flew and got really close to my face and chuckled then went back

"hey girl come here I ain't going to hurt ya" the last one worked this eh not so much she chuckled hovered back to her friends

I stood outside to light a cigarette

"That's it I've jumped off the deep end on this one, I'm dreaming, that's it yeah dreaming."

It was lightning outside I didn't want to be rude plus I didn't know they don't like cigarettes I rubbed my freshly opened head wound courtesy of the blue Pegasus

I walked forward a way then 5 same lightning bolts surrounded me

I fell to the ground burnt and smoke rising from my charred jacket

I went back inside they spoke perfect English

"im tell you he's different" I heard the same one that brought me here say

They glanced at me then one noticed I hurt my head

She bit my jacket lightly and tugged to get my attention

"What is it?" I said softly this one was the shy one I already know

"Can you um remove the um bandage so I can see if I can help?"

"sure cant see why not" I said taking off the bandage the white t-shirt strip was now a dark red color

She touched it with her hoof gently I winced

"I um I can fix it I mean if that's ok with you"

"as long as you can stop the bleeding I don't see why not"

"Ok but you need stiches the cut was to deep"

I heard the one who kicked my head

"so who's mister big shot over there"

"you are the one that reopened this aren't you" I glared at her we were nose to nose glaring at each other

I did a funny face she blinked and started laughing

"HAHA I win"

"no you do not you cheated"

"cheat I don't even know that word" I said sitting on a chair breaking through it

"I can fix that" I said in the floor

The purple one facehoofed the rest laughed at me breaking the chair

"hey um rainbow dash can you run to my cottage to get my stiches kit?"

"sure thing" she flew out the door

"so what do you guys do for fun?"

There was another flash and a boom shook the house and we heard three little shrieks and then three blurs come blasting through the door and into me

"oh sorry" they all said going to their sisters well two of them did

The other one looked at her scooter the board had split into 2 pieces and the handle bars broke

I sat down next to her

"hey I had one like this and it broke just like this one did but I learned how to fix it, do you mind me fixing it for you"

She looked at me and then smiled and stepped away from the scooter

I grabbed the handlebars and pulled up took me awhile, but I got them straight again

I went outside and grabbed what looked like the same piece of wood and strapped it on

"There you go little missy good as new" she hugged me and cried into me I could tell the scooter meant a lot to her

"thank you so much" she said I picked her up and looked at her

"you remind me so much of my little girl alyissa it isn't even funny" that made stop crying

"come on hop on and test her out" I said getting uncomfortable with the length of the hug

She let go after some time then she got on the scooter and rode down the street

_Dude don't get attached or you won't want to leave I thought in my mind _

"so um any reason why, I'm here anyone?"

"I may have, made a mistaken a spell, and brought you here though I don't which one it could take a while"

"and the lightning was apart of it cause now I can understand you guys." They shot me looks. "I mean girls"

I looked out the window saw scootaloo and then saw her fall down a small hill

"ok I think I figured it out, wait joe where you going?"

"to uh light another cigarette"

I ran to scootaloo she was backed up against a tree

"you ok scootaloo?"

She sobbed and was grabbing her arm

"ok um hold tight ill go get help"

"Wait don't go im scared"

I picked her up gently and ran to the hospital ofcourse getting weird and terrified looks

I slowed when I came to a two story building

I opened the door and every one stopped at me and looked at my arms then went frantic thinking I did something wrong

"hey um I need a doctor"

"yes, um sit over there and wait" I sat down scootaloo was starting to wake up

"hey where am I"

"we're at the hospital you took a nasty fall so I brought you here"

It was like holding a small dog except much more heavy

"Ok ill see her now" said a nurse in a white nurse outfit

"So scootaloo how'd this happen"

After he fixed my scooter a realization came to her face

"Don't worry I got it and you then we came here" I said picking up the scooter and putting it back on the floor

I fell asleep on the makeshift bed they made

I had a dream

"_Daddy" my kid yelled as I was being carried away in handcuffs _

"_I'm alright now scootaloo I love you" I was then in a cell and had no Idea what I had done _

_I looked at my reflection my coat was orange and my mane was blue _

_I walked to the bed and fell asleep_

I sprang up cold sweat running down my face and down my healing wound I got

I walked down the sidewalk scootaloo beside me I was taking her home

I nocked on the brick house on the old dirt hill

A mare walked out

"oh scootaloo what happened did he hurt you?"

"no mom he saved me I wrecked and broke my forearm" she said showing her mom the cast

"Well that was very kind of him wasn't it"

"I saw she needed help so I did what I could do"

"Thank you um you want to come in and ill get you some refreshment"

"Sure Id love to" I said bending my head to get into the small house

I noticed the pictures and I picked one up

A familiar face like a mirror the pony from my dream

"who is this one" I said wondering

"scootaloo go find sweetie belle and applebloom"

"ok mom" she said grabbing the scooter headed down the hill just a little slowly than normal

"it was right after scootaloo was born he had a rough life he got arrested for murder when in reality his friend killed another one of his friends and he took the heat

She looked at the ground for a moment

"you know I read somewhere that when someone dyes they take the body of something else or something like that"

After a nice comforting conversation and talk we parted ways

She picked up the picture and noticed that the stallion in the back had the same exact color eyes I did the way

I went around the city then to the library

"Oh hey Joe you want to be our genie pig for an experiment?"

"Sure no harm in that, wait will It hurt?"

"maybe a little but im sure it will be fine"

"spike unveil it please" the dragon pulled on a cover it was a rectangle close to a refrigerator but it had a metal coil in the back and light bulbs all around

I stepped in or well sat down and waited a heard a 'click' then the machine roared to life my body then turned to different

I blacked out because of the machines movements which were random I hit my head on the side

"huh what did it work"

The purple unicorn just had a big smile on her face

She handed me a mirror

I looked my coat was orange my mane blue…

I looked at my flank it had a wind logo on it

Scootaloo came in with sweetie belle and applebloom

She saw me

"scootaloo?" my voice had changed to the one that was in my dream

"daddy?" that question made every pony get dead silent and look at both of us

I ran to hug her

"oh daddy's missed you so much"

"where did you go?"

I sighed and said "looks like we need to talk in private"

We stepped outside and she grabbed her scooter

"try scootaloo try to fly"

She closed her eyes and jumped a little in the air and flapped her wings madly

She opened her eyes to see grass way below her

"I did it, dad did you see me?"

"yes I sure did honey"

We landed on the porch to the house we visited early today

I nocked and it was opened

"how no its not true you died" she said backing up

"Ok time for an explanation, I was sent because they framed the innocent one I didn't do a thing I saved my friends ass and took a good chunk of my life locked up"

"I did die but at the same time that human did to I took his body and lived his life until being bring back here twilight changed me back and here I am"

She just darted forward and kissed me I hugged her

"Hey dad I want to show you my room"

"Alright"

We flew and she opened the door to reveal that the walls were covered in pictures of rainbow dash

"Wow what's all this stuff?"

"I'm her number one fan"

"That's awesome sweetie so how have you been?"

"Good I need to ask you a favor tomorrow is bring your dad day at our school could you maybe"

"Take off work to make it you bet I would"


End file.
